


The Bargain

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, established relationship, Post-Sarlacc BobaTW: unprotected sexYou ask Boba to treat you like one of his bounties “back in the day.”TranslationsCyar’ika - Mando’a for darling/ sweetheartMesh’la - Mando’a for beautiful
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Bargain

The dust made it hard to pretend. You turned your head to the side and spit out some sand. He didn’t have to throw you face down in the desert, you thought.

You had started at the center of Mos Eisly. He had given you a 15 minute head start, then stalked you through the city. The chase had been exhilarating. You snuck from cantina to cantina, from ally to ally. You lasted about half the day, but you figured he was just being sporting. When he’d finally picked you up, he had made a scene.  
You had been huddled in the corner of a cantina with a Spotchka, watching everyone who came in. A vice-like hand closed over your shoulder, causing you to jump up and scream. Spotchka had gone everywhere. He’d thrown you down on the table and slammed binders on you. He’d drug you out of the cantina while you struggled and screamed. He’d drug you all the way back to the speeder, then tossed you on the back unceremoniously. He had spoken little, manhandling you roughly. Then he had dumped you in the sand upon your arrival at Slave 1.

A large hand squeezed around the back of you neck, pulling you to your feet. He shoved you forward, pushing you up Slave 1’s gangway. Once inside, he had magnetically fastened your binders to the wall, leaving you to stand there on your tippy toes for awhile. When he returned, he took the gag out of your mouth.

“Please, please let me go,” you begged, crying a little.

“The bounty on your head is too high to do that.” He focused on fixing some small thing. 

“But I haven’t done anything!” You wailed.

“No one ever does.”

You tried a different approach, “I have friends, and credits, I can get you things you want...”

He shook his head, “What I want is to deliver my bounties.”

You try the last thing you can think of, “When was the last time you fucked anyway?” He didn’t even look over, “I told you, you’re worth too much to let go.”

“I’ll do whatever you want.” He turns to you, and studies you for a moment. “No.” You glare.

“Just give me a head start? 30 minutes?”

He snorted, “30 minutes is enough time to get off world.”

“Fifteen?” He stood and walked over to you, stopping within arm’s reach. He reached a hand out to touch your breasts. You tried to twist away from him. He grabbed the binders, and pushing himself into you he bit your throat savagely. You cried out in surprise and pain. Maybe a little pleasure. “I can do whatever I want with you. You’re my bounty now.” He gently slide a finger along your jawline to emphasize that. Then he dropped it and went further into the interior of his ship.  
When he returned within your line of sight, you tried again. “Please, just a head start... Please, I’ll do whatever you want...” you said breathlessly. He considered you again. “Anything?”

You gulped and nodded.

He approached you slowly. When he was inches away from you he stopped. He ran a light finger from your collarbones down to your groin. He slipped his fingers in between your legs, grabbing you.

“This is going to be a pricy pussy,” he tightened his grip. You let out a noise somewhere between scared and turned on. He began to pet you through your pants. You twisted, moaning softly. He reached up with his other hand and undid your binders. You fell, slumping over a bit. He propped you up against the wall. You put your hands against his chest, pushing away. He brushed your hands away and used a foot to widen your stance. You feel his hands creep around either ass cheek, and then he lifts you up, pressing you against the wall. He grinds his already hard cock into you. You squirm against him. He held you still and continued to grind into you. Finally he stopped, pulling back and letting you slide to the floor. He waited for you to pull yourself to your feet.

“Strip for me.” He twirls your hair with a gloved finger. “Slowly.”

You gulp and look up at his helmet for a moment, before dropping your gaze. You slowly slide off your jacket, then your sweater. Next was your tee shirt. The only thing you had left was a bra. You started to undo your pants, sliding them down slowly....

You stood naked before him finally. He pushed your hair back behind your shoulders, caressing your shoulders as he did. You shudder. He appraised you for a moment, then, picking you up he turned and took you further into the ship. He sat down in the observation room with you in his lap, straddling him. He looks at you, somehow able to imply expectancy from behind a helmet. You look down at his pants, then back up at him. He nods. 

With shaky hands you start to undo his pants. He sighs contentedly. You struggle for a moment, but then his already hard cock springs out. He grabs you by the back of your skull and pushes your head down onto his cock. You readjust uncomfortably as his shaft enters your mouth. He immediately gags you and you struggle under his grip. You gasp, tears streaming down your face when he lets you come up for air. He gags you again. Finally he pulls you by the hair back up into his lap.”Ride me,” he gruffly commanded. You sniffle back mucus and tears and position him under yourself. You slowly slide down onto him. He moans. “Cyar’ika,” he mumbles. You shush him, smacking him on the side of his helmet. He snaps back into character. “Harder,” he grips your hips painfully and pulls you down. You start to bounce up and down, guided by his unyielding grip. For a moment there is only the sound of you two fucking. Then he says, “Turn around.” You stop, standing up. He twirls you around and pulls you back onto his cock. You yelp at the sudden intrusion. He grabs your thighs and spreads your legs. Then his hands travel up to your hips. He squeezes your curves. He urges you to start fucking him. You bounce up and down again. In this position he is hitting all the right angles in your pussy. You start to edge towards orgasm. He must notice, because he slides a hand down to your clit, where he rubs circles. You are so close to cumming. He pulls out and removes his hand. You cry out, frustrated.

“So hot for a merc?” He asks teasingly. You say nothing, breathing raggedly and anticipating penetration. He stood up, both sliding back into you as well as pushing you over a table. Your hips hit the edge of it. He spread your legs wider and railed into you. You try to grab ahold of the table to no avail. You groan, punctuated by his thrusts into you. He grabs you by the throat and pulls you up into almost a standing position.

You whine. His hand travels down from your throat to your tits, stopping to massage them appreciatively. You try to lift an arm from your side. This earns you getting both arms twisted behind your back and your cheek slammed back into the table. You stayed prone there, gritting your teeth as he fucked you.

“Such a tight pussy. This might be worth the trouble after all.”

You try to say something, but he flips you over on the table and pulls your ankles up. He places them on either shoulder. He uses one hand to hold your hips in place and runs the other one from your cheek down your body to your pussy. He inserts two gloved fingers, swirling them. You groan, trying to lift your hips. He holds you in place.

“So wet, little one.” He plunged his cock back into you. You yelp. He is still for a moment, then starts to fuck you deep, lifting your ass off the table with both hands. This angle is extremely intense, and your hands shoot out, trying to find something to hold onto. You are unsuccessful.

He pulls out and drops your ankles off either side. You fall forward. He grabs your chin with his hand. “Lick the tip.”

You find yourself on your knees, almost eye level with his cock. You tentatively stick your tongue out, swirling it around the tip of his cock. He groans loudly. “Now take all of it.” He thrusts into your mouth, gagging you. Tears stream down your face as you take his cock over and over in your mouth. He suddenly pulls out and pushes you onto all fours on the ground. You hear him get down behind you.

You feel two strong hands on either hip. They gently rub your ass and hips before a vice grip takes ahold of you. You feel him penetrate you and moan. He pulls you back against him as he starts to fuck you. You scrabble, trying to get away. He holds you fast and fucks you mercilessly. A hand snakes its way between your legs and starts to play with your clit, making light circles. You whine, wanting more pressure. The hand disappears. You whine again, trying to buck your hips. The hand comes back, ghosting pressure on your clit. You almost start to cry. You feel yourself on the verge of orgasm and grind yourself against him.

“Such a needy little pussy,” you hear the huskiness in his voice and know he’s close. The fingers return again, rubbing frantic circles over your clit.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” your pussy starts to clutch around his cock. He keeps the pace steady, not letting up on your clit either. Your orgasm is so intense you do actually start to cry a bit. Finally you are spent. He pulls out and you feel a hot sticky mess hit your ass cheeks as he groans loudly.

You collapse onto the floor a shivering mess. Strong arms lift you and stand you up. He holds you close to him and keeps you standing. You bury your head into his chest, and feel his helmet lightly knock you on the head, the equivalent of a kiss.

“Was that good, mesh’la?”  
You smile, “It was incredible.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, but you kept taking it.”

You smiled and looked up at him sinfully. He tilted his helmet slightly down to look at you better. Finally you pull away.  
“But did you have to cum on my ass and back? Babe, come on. Now I need a shower.”

“What? That’s what I’d do if you were a bounty.”

You raise a skeptical eyebrow and meet his playful expression as he pulls his helmet from his head.”Can I join you in the fresher?”

You smile and nod.


End file.
